Referring to FIG. 11, a conventional faucet 90 of a water treatment system (not shown) generally includes a body 91 with a lever 910 rotatably connected to the body 91 which extends through the upper board 12 of the kitchen sink 11 and is engaged with the pipe 13 under the board 12 of the kitchen sink 11. A tubular outlet 94 extends from the body 91 so that when operating the lever 910, water from the water treatment system flows out from the tubular outlet 94. However, the engagement between the body 91 and the board 12 is not secure enough so that it tends to loose or shake because the threaded extension 910 of the body 91 is positioned by only a collar 911 on the board 12 and a nut 92 mounted to the threaded extension 910.
The present invention intends to provide a faucet assembly for a water treatment system wherein the faucet assembly is securely connected to the board of the kitchen board and has a control device for easily operating the faucet assembly.
The present invention provides a faucet assembly which is operated by pressing a top cap thereof to allow the water to flow from the outlet thereof and stop the flowing of the water by shifting a bar on the top cap.